The Limbo Chronicles
by Blacknight1
Summary: Everything thinks Mimi's dead. Matt begins having weird dreams and soon he is sucked into a different demention with Izzy. Now three years have passed and and a group of teens appear who are destin to bannish Evil from the world. If you like Lord of th
1. Dreams Come True

AHHHH I have to stop doing this but oh well.  Yes I am writing aonther story while writing two others and rewriting two.  But it all depends on my mood well enough with the babble on with the story…. Enjoy~

Digital Limbo

Prelude

            There is Earth.  We live here. When we die we go either to Heaven or Hell, depending on our choices in life.  But what if our good choices are equal with those of wrong choices.  Then where do we go? To Heaven? No, but not to Hell either.  To another place, Limbo. But to make matters stranger, what if you found a portal into Limbo?  What if you were sent there not because of death, but of greater forces that were unbeknown to man?  A great evil was coming.

Chapter 1

            Matt woke up and rubbed his eyes.  Sunlight was streaming through his blinds.  The clock flashed 12:00, the power had been shut off.  Matt rolled over in bed.  It was a Saturday, one day after he had found something that had chilled him.  Two things to be exact.  One was that his girlfriend hadn't died a year ago. Another is that he knew how to get to her.  He still didn't believe it.  Izzy said it wasn't real.  It didn't exist.  Matt sat up in bed, looking at Mimi's picture.  All he could think about was her death for a year.  She and her friend was mugged and in the struggle Mimi was tossed off a bridge outside the town.  Matt learned the news from her friend after she escaped her captives.  The police never believed the story because a body was never found.  Some believed that the body floated out to sea following the river.  Others believe that she survived but was recaptured by the men.  The men were never caught.  But after finding out that there was a gateway to another world at the bottom of the gorge yesterday, he  had a troubling vision last night. He saw himself and another walking to the portal.  He and the other talked about going in but they decided not to.  As the decided otherwise, an invisible force shoved them in.  That's when he woke up in cold sweat.  He got up and slid a pair of army green pants on.  He slipped his bracelets on and his cross nail necklace. Looking in his closet he grabbed a shirt and pulled it on.  Grabbing a glass of orange juice he picked up the phone and dialed Izzy's number.  He sat there, on the kitchen counter, sipping his juice, staring out the window at the birds in the tree.  'Such happy lives,' He thought.  "Hello?"  Izzy picked up.  "Hey you dressed?"  "Uh, yeah."  Matt slipped off the counter.  "Good I want you to meet me by the bridge outside of town."  Matt walked toward the door pulling on his shoes as he went.  "Ok, be there in a jiff."  They hung up. Matt flung the phone on the sofa as he walked out the door.  

            Being the oldest son in a divorced family he went with his dad.  He really didn't mind, but sometimes he wanted someone there at least one time during the day when he saw his dad.  He usually worked late in the television studio, getting the news ready for tomorrow or working on an assignment.  But most of the time he didn't care if his dad came home at night or not.  He took as well or better care of himself than his dad ever did.  Matt opened the garage door.  It was a short way to the bridge so he grabbed the bike instead of the car.  Pulling out of the garage the dream came back into his head.  A chill ran up his spine.  The early morning sky was hazy from pollution.  The sun was filtered by a thin layer of smog.  Some clouds floated effortlessly in the sky.  He turned out from the little community he was living in and headed down a dirt path thought the woods in the back of his community.  As he peddled along the dream crept back into his mind.  'This has to be just a trick.  When I'll get there will be nothing.  No weird portal. No strange world on the other side.  No mystical force to shove them in. Just a gully with a little trickling stream.'  He pulled off the path and went along the riverbed.  He spotted Izzy already at the spot.  "Hey!" Izzy yelled out.  Matt slid to a stop by him.  "Well what are we doing here? Some crazy idea of yours?" He asked.  Matt looked at the water.  It moved slowly.  "Toss a rock into the water." Izzy looked at him. "What?"  "Toss a rock in the center of the river." He bent down to pick up a rock. "Ok." He tossed it toward the center.  Matt's blood ran cold.  There was no ripple in the water, no sound of a rock sinking into the depths.  "What the hell?"  Izzy exclaimed.  "What just happened."  Matt just stood there.  Everything came to a stop.  The wind died.  The trees stood still.  The world had stopped for him.  Izzy's words sounded like a long slur of noise.  He felt himself walking forward.  One foot touched the water.  His inner self tried to hold himself back.  'No you fool what are you doing?!'  He felt a hand grab his arm but he shrugged it off.  His vision blurred.  He felt his foot go numb.  Suddenly his vision blacked out. He felt a falling sensation.  Perhaps this only led to death, yet he had chosen this path.  All senses failed.  Total darkness took over his body.  


	2. The Arrival

Chapter 2 

A moan. Something rubbed against his arm. Cracking his eyes open sunlight blinded him.  "Where am I?" Something was mumbled from the left of him. "Where am I?" You know where you are Another rub against his arm. "Who are you" You will find in time He opened his eyes again. Bright light. "Hey he's coming to."  Something kicked his leg.  He sat up.  Covering his eyes from the sun he once again opened his eyes.  "Bout' time you got up."  He saw shadows. "Give him a break Kouji you were out for just as long." "I was not!" "Shut up both of you!" 

His eyes began to clear.  He tried to sit up, but the muscles in his tightened up.  The sound of waves reached his ear.  He was sitting on a beach.  He gripped the sand below him.  It slipped through his finger, just like memory.  The smell of salt reached his nostrils.  He his eyes were still cloudy, but he could make out four other people on the beach.  Turning to his right he saw a girl sitting on a rock by him.  She was hugging her knees, pulling her jean pants up a little.  She was also wearing a cameo midriff with a beanie on her strawberry blond hair.  Her eyes glazed over, staring out to sea.  Following her gaze he saw a boy standing on the water's edge.  His black trench coat fluttered with the sea breeze.  He held his dark hair up in a ponytail.  He appeared to be a statue, a relic of a lost soul washed up on the beach.  He noticed something red to the left of him.  There were two girls quietly talking.  One wore a red miniskirt, with short red jacket over the top of it.  Her blond heir was up in a braid.  On the contrary the other girl had her red hair up in a spiky bun.  She had a long tan overcoat that blue gently in the wind.  She looked toward him but quickly averted her gaze.  

"Hey you awake? You had an awful fall through the trees."  He looked up quickly.  The girl with the beanie was holding out her hand.  He grabbed it and pulled himself up.  As he did so he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.  Reaching back there he felt dried blood.  "As I said you did have a pretty nasty fall. Hey what's you name anyways?"  He rubbed his blue hair.  "Surge, and yours?"  She began walking toward the other two girls.  "Sora."  Surge looked around; thick brush lined the beach as far as the eye could see.  "Hey where are we?" Surge asked.  "Hell." The stature had turned around and was examining surge.  "Just shut up Kouji." The blond girl yelled at Kouji.  "And why should I?" He began walking toward the group.  "Just where do you think we are? Hmm?"  "Well not hell." The blond retorted.  "Then where?"  "I don't know!"  A quiet hush fell over the five.  The waves splashed against the shore.  A cool wind blew off the sea.  "I don't know." She mumbled again.  Surge stepped up.  "Well I can't remember what happened before I got here, can anyone else think of anything?"  Kouji was looking at the sea again, "yes, we died."  

"Died?! Whoah I don't remember dying."  Sora exclaimed.  "Nor do I." Said the blond girl. "Well this isn't a dream, the fall was pretty real." Kouji said.  There was a rustling in the bushes behind them.  "Hey there's something behind you Rika."  The blond girl said quickly.  Rika took a step backward.  Kouji stepped forward. He kicked a piece of driftwood up and grabbed it with his hand.  "Come out." He commanded.  The bushed stopped moving. "I said come out!"  "Sure sugar~"  Suddenly a small creature came out from the bushes. The group took a step back.  "What never seen a pixie before?"  "Ok that's it, we're in some twisted dimension controlled by some demon! That's it." With that Rika began walking away.  "Hey wait up sugar, how'd you know that's where you are?"  Said the pixie.  "I'm going to be sick." Said the blond girl.  

          "No seriously how did you know that's where you were?"  "Lucky guess."  The pixie moved around the group.  "Well it was a good guess."   "Yes, a very good guess."  The group looked in the direction of the voice.  A cloaked figure hovered above the ground.  His cloak covered his face completely.  Kouji  held up the piece of driftwood in defense but it was wrenched from his hand by an invisible force.  "Who are you!" he demanded.  The pixie flew up in front of the cloaked figure.  "This is no way to address an archsorcerer."  Said the pixie. 'Sorcerer' Surge thought.  Surge had read about them in books back home.  They had the power to control the forces of nature and time itself.  "To answer your question Kouji I am Cloud, ArchSorcerer of light.  Say what you want in my presence for I can read your mind."  The blond girl looked unimpressed.  "Well if you're some archsorcerer, then who's the faire?"  "I'm a pixie not a fairy!" The blond girl took a step forward.  "Calm down your shortness, just what's your name?"  "Her name is Pixter, Kidd."  Said Cloud.  Serge leaned against the tree. "So if you're from this world then where are we and why are we here?"  Pixter's face looked grim.  A cold wind blew out of the forest.  "You're here because-"  Pixter was cut off by Cloud. "Remember the instructions?  We are to give them no information till they meet with the guardians on Cape Slash."  Pixter turned his back on Cloud.  "Fine, fine do it your way."  Cloud turned to the group.  "I must tell you that your stay in this world will not be a pleasant one, especially for you.  The dark lord will be doing everything in his power to make sure your stay will be a short one.  For that reason you must be on guard at all times.  In time you will learn the ways of master fighters, yet for now you need to rely on speed and get to Cape Slash."  With that he vanished into this air.  

          "Ok, now what?"  Kidd said to the group.  Surge looked down the beach at Pixter who was floating over the hot sand.  The sky was partially cloudy yet the sun beat down with relentless rays.  "I think we should follow the fairy."  Surge said.  Kouji started down the beach.  "Since we have nothing better to do…"

          As they walked they noticed that the forest was dense against the edge of the beach.  No light could be seen under the canopy.  There was also few birds.  Few but large birds flew overhead occasionally.  The smell of the sea was strong salt could be tasted in the air.  "Bout't time you caught up with me.  Humans usually go faster than us pixies.  Just hope ya'll like to walk, cuz you have a long trek ahead of you." 


	3. First Encounters

Chapter 3

            "He said they'll come to us." Izzy said.  Matt was pacing before a fire.  It was a cold night on the Isle of Screpia.  The moon was full and there was not a cloud in the sky.  "Yes but they should've been here by now."  He tossed a stick in the fire.  Izzy took a bite of his fish.  "They're just slow I guess."  Matt leaned against a tree.  "That's just stupid though leaving them alone with Pixter? Why didn't Cloud stay with them?"  Izzy took another bite of fish.  "I don't know. Just calm down and have some fish. They'll be here by tomorrow."

            The group huddled around a small fire.  The cold wind blew off the ocean.  "I'm starving." Rika said.  Kidd's stomach growled in agreement.  The only one in the group that seem content was Kouji.  He pulled his trench coat tight over his body.  "We would've had dinner if ya'll would've caught some fish." Pixter said.  "I hate fish," Sora grumbled.  Pixter looked at her.  "Get used to it. That's what we'll be having for a while."  Surge looked at the forest.  "Why can't we go through the forest?"  A gust of wind dampened the fire.  "Why?" Pixter said "because bands of wandering orcs live in the forest. And no one in this group could have a decent chance against them."  "Why don't they come out on the beach?"  "For two reasons, they hate the sun, and they hunt by scent.  They can't smell you out here because of the salt."  Kouji stood up and began walking toward the water's edge.  Rika got up and followed him.  "Well I'm hittin' the sack and I suggest ya'll do it too."  Pixter said.  With that he disappeared in a cloud of dust.  "This whole thing is screwed up and makes no sense." Kidd muttered.  Sora tossed a twig in the fire.  "Do any of you remember what happened before we came here?"  Surge asked.  Sora shook her head.  "No, nothing.  It's like all of our memory was erased." Kid said.  The clouds parted and a full moon shone down on the group.  

            He had no clue why he was here.  He was scared but didn't want to admit it.  Kouji Ichioui would never admit being afraid.  He was the strong one, the tough one, the one with the most open wounds.  Scars of his past still haunt his present.  He couldn't remember anything from his direct past, yet his scars pulled his memory our of the dark whirlpool of unknowing.  Everyday of his life the pain haunted him, tormented him, constantly reminding him of his dark past.  Only one thing brought calm to his turbulent world.  The sea.  The quiet lap of the waves, the smell of salt, the knowledge that when you wake up tomorrow that it will still be there, in it's never changing cycle.  He stared out into it.  The moon reflected off the water.  It rose one each wave and crashed in each swell.  It was the calm that he sought.  Suddenly he sensed someone behind him.  "What do you want."  He coldly said.  Rika had followed him from the fire.  "Nothing, I guess just to talk." Rika said.  He turned to look at her.  "They talk." Nodding toward the group huddled by the fire.  "I know."  He turned back toward the ocean.  "Then why-" "Am I here?" She finished for him. "I don't know you just seemed more like me than them."  There was a pause.   "There is no one like me.  You don't even know me in the slightest bit.  You have no knowledge of my past or what I feel every day.  You are not like me."  He bent down and picked up a piece of driftwood and tossed it out in the ocean.  "Well you don't know me so we might be alike."  He snickered "Doubtful."

            It was Izzy's turn to take watch.  He leaned against a tree and whispered to it.  Soon it's roots came out from the ground and formed into a chair.  He sat down in it.  There was definitely benefits being a Druid.  He slouched in the chair.  The night was cloudless and the moon shone down into the little clearing.  He pulled a pipe from his pocket and struck a flint.  He took a puff and began to think when it all began, when it all started.  It seemed like such a long time ago.  Even though your body doesn't age in this world your mind still does.  Faint memories of his home town were suppressed by the cold reality of this world.  H couldn't remember the last time that he had eaten an old fashioned home cooked meal or actually slept in a bed.  All he could remember was the harsh memories of past battles and countless bloodsheds of this world.  Limbo was not a pleasant place to be, especially being a guardian in this time.  From being a straight A student to being a druid.  Life sure tosses you some unexpected curves.  But was this even life's course or was this some other divine spiritual force?  He stood up from his chair, which in turn sunk back into the ground.  He began pacing around the small clearing.  The fire had died down to a smoldering heap of ashes.  The dryness of the grimd reminded himself that this world cares for no one, and cares for nothing.  He knew that his job would be finished in this world soon.  It was marked by the arrival of the lost spirits yesterday.  They were the ones that were destined to vanquish Mephisto, the dark lord of this world.  He looked up at the moon.  It sat there alone in the sky, no stars, no clouds.  It was about time to switch shifts.  He walked over to where Matt was sleeping.  He knew better than to kick him to get him up.  Once when he tried it, he almost got his leg cut off.  Taking a step back he picked up a stick and threw it at Matt.  In a flash a blade flashed in the moonlight and cut the twig in half.  Izzy chuckled.  "Always awake when you're asleep."  Matt rolled over.  "It's time already?"  "Yep" Matt sprung up.  "Well get some sleep, morning is coming early."

            'Why did I even volunteer for this stupid job.'  Rika thought.  She had agreed to go with Surge to find fire wood, and now outside of the fire ring she was freezing.  She picked up meager pieces of drift wood that wouldn't last them more than an hour, but that's all there was there.  'Damn luck.'  She thought.  'I didn't ask for this, I didn't want this, why the hell am I here?'  She had always been the smart student who slacked off, she was popular but not popular, she had a good life.  Now her path of life had a hole in it, and she fell into it.  She was confused and scared but she didn't want to admit it.  She was a born leader, yet now she didn't want to lead.  She wanted to be lead, out of this place.  Surge was a couple of steps ahead of her.  The hadn't said a word since they left camp.  He was a strange one, yet not as odd or cold as that Kouji.  His personality could freeze hell over.  But then again she could be cold like that at times.  That's what troubled her friends and family.  If she got angry she would go into a dark rage and begin to break things and the dark aura around her would make others feel great hatred for her and what she did.  "Hey I think we got enough."  Surge said.  "Yeah, sure." She muttered.  They began their walk back to the fire.

Kidd was already asleep.  Sora knew she should get some sleep but she didn't feel safe here.  She didn't like Cloud's words, "This is not a pleasant world, especially for you."  The words did not bode well with her.  This whole world creeped her out.  She looked around.  Kouji was still standing on the water's edge.  Rika and Surge were out looking for more wood.  She shook; partly from the cold, partly from fear.  She always had to be the strong one in the family.  Her mother left when she was in fifth grade and left four other kids alone with her and her father.  Her father worked long hours which forced Sora to take on the role of mother.  She sighed.  Raising four children when you're only in sixth grade wasn't the easiest thing in the world.  When she was in ninth grade her father was fired and she was forced to take on a job.  Life was never fair to her.  All her dreams and aspirations were pulled from her as her life kept spiraling downward.  A tear formed in her eye.  At the end of the ninth grade the youngest, Tommy, developed leukemia and died in the following month.  They had no money at the time and the medications dragged the family in the hole.  She kicked the sand.  'Never fair, life is never fair.' She thought.  Now life had cast her out of its sight and into an unknown world full of strange and dangerous creatures and even deadlier secrets.  She heard someone walking up and she quickly wiped her watering eyes.  She turned to see Rika and Surge walking back to the fire.  'Might be able to get some sleep now.'

            He looked up into the night sky; the moon was directly above them.  Matt was sitting on a rock outside directly outside the clearing.  The night was rather bright for once from the full moon.  Then again he wasn't inside the forest like usual.  He pulled out his orc dagger.  Its light blade and rugged metal made up for it's crude appearance and composition.  He slid out a sharpening stone and began scraping away at the blade.  Flakes of blood and metal chipped off the blade.  He had taken it from the first Orc that he had slain.  It was the only weapon that he had taken from battle.  All his other weapons were crafted from dwarves and imbued by the elves, making them the deadliest weapons one could bring into battle.  His kiriss' and mace came from Mt. Cornilla while his sword came from the western dwarves in the Crystal Mountains.  But there was one weapon that he had crafted himself.  His staff.  The staff was like no other; the wood was from the heart of an Ent, the blades, and it had been blessed by the greatest from each species.  It rested at his foot, tired from the relentless battles.  He slid the knife back into its shelf.  Matt stood up; his mantle cloaking his body, rendering him nearly invisible in the forest.  He walked over to the smoldering fire.  The ashes barely glowing, like beady eyes hiding amongst the burnt.  A slight wind blew through the trees, ruffling their branches.  Matt sighed, knowing the pain and death that came with the group of teens that had arrived.  He had read the ancient scripts, he knew what would happen.  He didn't want to be the one to tell them that only a few will survive, the rest will perish.  Half chuckling he thought of his situation.  He always liked being in control of things, but death would not, could not be controlled.  She had a mind of her own.  He had stared into her face, into her eyes and defied her many times, and walked away from her.  That's why he knew this quest would be his last.  Returning to the stone he sat down for his shift had just begun, and he must ponder over his next move.

            Surge was the last one awake, except for the stature.  He stared intently into the fire.  As a child he always was venturing out into the woods behind his house, always acting like a great explore journeying through unknown jungles.  He always liked new or different experiences, and this would definitely qualify as a new experience.  But here he fest something different, something he usually never felt back at home.  Fear.  He felt fear dance in the shadows of his mind, and he despair hiding in the darkest corners of his mind.  He didn't want to show his fear; at home he was the brave one, going ahead of the group, always the one to walk into uncertainty first.  Yet now he didn't want to be the one to go ahead.  All he wanted to do was to go home to his own bed and sleep soundly, never to think of this place again.  Sleep.  The word echoed in his head, it dulled his senses.  He felt it calling, beckoning for him.  His eyelids became heavy; the fire became a little line, and then darkness.  He fell forward and slept soundly to the sounds of waves.

            Kidd awoke to the sound of the waves, the never ending waves.  She opened her eyes slowly, letting the predawn sun filter through her eyelashes. The sun was creeping over the edge of the ocean.  All was good.  A bird call came from the forest, signaling that a new day had come to the island.  Unfastening her metal clip, she let her blond hair hang down. It was a tradition for her to braid her hair every morning.  As she did she looked around the fire.  The girl named Sora was curled up in the sand next to the fire, like a kitten.  Surge was sprawled out over a log, partially on it, partially off.  Kouji was sitting Indian style with his head in his hands, sound asleep.  But the last girl was not with them.  Finishing braiding her hair she scanned the beach for her, but she was not to be seen.  She clipped her braid and stood up, brushing the sand off herself.  Stretching she noticed a break in the trees a farther on down the beach and a trail of footprints leading toward it. 'Well there's nothing else to do' She thought as she started after the footprints.  Kidd qualified as a free spirit.  She never listened to anyone's advise except her own and did whatever she wanted.  Her mom, a model, was never at home and her dad was always away on trips.  On the weekends when neither of her parents were home she would throw parties which usually raged on all night, powered by drugs and alcohol.   Her life was one long joyride with parties at pit stops.  But what did she care, her parents were rich, she never would have to work with the inheritance she would be receiving.  Reaching the parting in the forest she peered in.  In its eerie appearance it provided shade from the piercing morning sun.  Walking into the forest she noticed a small path of crushed underbrush.  Following the path she came to a rock with clothing sprawled over it.  "Rika?" She called out uncertain.  There was the noise of water splashing.  "Yes?"  A voice came out.  Kidd peered around the rock; Rika was in a small pool of water with her back to Kidd, her red hair was out of its bun and it reached the small of her back.  The pool was illuminated by shafts of sunlight shining through the trees.  "Who is it?"  She called out.  "Oh it's just me Kidd, when I woke up I didn't know where you were and-"  She was cut off by a snarling in the bushes.  "Wha~wha" Kidd muttered.  Rika sank down into the water.  Kidd searched the brush for where the sound came from.  She knew she wanted to think it was her imagination but as soon as she saw two beady eyes it was real.  Rika spotted it too and let off a soft whimper.  The creature stepped out from the underbrush.  It's body was like that of a human, two legs, two arms, but its skin was black and it's hair dark and matted.  It wore crude leather armor but toted a rather large sword.  "Well well well, looks like human meat for breakfast."  The creature said.  "Even enough for all of us" he added.  As soon as he said that Kidd turned around to face two more creatures of similar stature.  Rika sand lower in the pool as Kidd began to back up.  "Oh shit oh shit oh shit," kept repeating in Kidd's mind.  "Why did I ever leave camp looking for this girl? Now you're going to be some creatures breakfast for it."  As the first creature began to wade in the pool toward Rika a dark figure fell from the trees in between the creature and Rika.  The dark figure moved and light flashed off something metal and a scream pierced the air.  Dropping its sword in the pool, the first creature buckled over and fell into the pool of water.  Kidd had her back pressed against the rock as this happened.  The other two creatures surrounding her noticed the figure and their slain friend and took off into the woods.  Rika laid trembling in the water staring up at the figure, face still cloaked.  He walked past her and up to the rock where Kidd was still clutching.  "Release your grip Kidd, you have no reason to be afraid.  Yet this incident should teach both of you a lesson to always heed warnings of others that had come before you.  Rika stand and dress then both of you should return to the group."  Kidd opened her mouth to ask a question but was silenced.  "All will be explained tonight."  With that the man leapt into the trees and disappeared.   


End file.
